


Silk

by turkstories



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkstories/pseuds/turkstories
Summary: Why had nobody ever told Reno how good silk felt?
Kudos: 6





	Silk

He never would have imagined that silk could feel so good. Did the girls at the Honeybee Inn spend this much time running the palms of their hands over their thighs to feel how smooth they were? Because Reno couldn’t stop.

Never before had he felt so… What was the right word to use? Oh yeah, _alluring_. Sexy was also an appropriate way of describing it.

The stockings were a genius idea. A cunning secret, too, which he hid away under his dress pants so nobody would have even the faintest idea. Unless they listened very closely and heard the swish of fabric against fabric.

Never short of confidence in the first place, Reno walked the corridors of ShinRa Tower with even more of a swagger than usual. Eyes were on him, he could feel it. Accountants. Secretaries. Middle managers. Hell, even the girl in the coffee shop, who had spurned his advances on numerous occasions, slipped him a free biscotti and flashed him a coy little smile.

The usual 10am meeting with Tseng wasn’t nearly so dull as it normally was, because Reno spent most of that half hour daydreaming instead of actually listening, and if he missed something important during that mind-wandering time, then Rude would catch him up later. 

If there was time for chatting after Reno revealed his secret.


End file.
